


The Agreement

by AnalRespiration



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalRespiration/pseuds/AnalRespiration
Summary: Mac takes advantage of Charlie's Donkey Brains and works out an agreement for the both of them to get what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in ever and I read one recently where Mac and Charlie were a thing and I thought it was cute so here you go!

Charlie did not shut up about the Waitress that day. He was convinced he had curated a plan to bang her, although the gang knew it would never work. Mac, however, curated a plan of his own while listening to Charlie. 

 

Mac held his fist above the door, hesitating to knock as he was having second thoughts. He was about to turn away when something in him forced him to pound on the door, harder than he originally wanted to. The door swung open almost immediately. There stood Charlie, donning a sweatshirt, long johns, and some old socks. He was holding a bowl and a spoon, green staining his lips. 

"Charlie are you eating paint?" Mac blurted out before a proper greeting could be exchanged. 

"What? Oh yeah. I ran out of cereal and we had paint left over from St. Paddy's Day. So, you know."

"Ok Charlie. Anyways I wanted to... talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah, sure man, have a seat. Oh where are my manners! Paint?"

"Thanks... I'm good."

"Alright. Suit yourself. Good stuff"

"I'm sure it is. So... I'm not sure how to start this off..."  
Mac scratched the back of his head, once again considering leaving. Something in the back of his mind made him stay. 

"You know how you want to bang The Waitress?" Charlie thought for a moment, then nodded. "Well... I've been having some, uh, feelings. Weird ones, lately." Mac blushed, then cursed himself for blushing. 

"You're gay. I know dude, it's okay." Charlie said, making Mac feel better about everything. 

"Well I was thinking..." Mac looked into Charlie's eyes, butterflies hatching in his stomach. "Maybe we could like... hang out, in a couple-y way..." Mac blushed even harder than before. 

Charlie spooned more paint into his mouth. "Not following you." Mac sighed and looked at the floor, embarrassed to repeat himself. 

"So, you could pretend I was the waitress, and I could... figure out if I was gay...." Mac trailed off hoping Charlie would get it before he had to go into detail. Of course, he was completely lost. 

"Oh like dress up! You want to play dress up to see if you're really gay and you'll dress up as The Waitress to keep me interested! Smart."

"No, Charlie. You're not getting it. We would...do couple things..." Mac closed his eyes, too nervous to see Charlie's reaction. "And you could pretend that you were doing them with The Waitress, and I could see if I liked doing them with a guy."

"Oh. You mean sex." Mac opened his eyes wide, shocked at how nonchalantly Charlie was acting about this. 

"You do mean sex, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mac said slowly. 

"Alright. I'm game."

"You are?" Mac couldn't help laughing, giddy that his plan might actually work.

"Yeah, of course. So we sleep together, and you can find out if you're really gay, and I can pretend I'm banging the waitress. Good idea!" 

"Yeah? Great!" They high fived. Mac was happy that Charlie seemed as excited about this as Mac was. 

"So it's a deal then?"

"Yeah of course!" Mac stood, but quickly sat again, hiding a boner. Charlie was too invested in his paint to notice. 

"So... when?" Charlie looked at Mac. 

"Um... I'm not sure. Tomorrow?" Mac hadn't really thought farther than the sex. 

"Yeah sure! Tomorrow works. Text me when you're heading over so I can clean up a little." Mac was excited to see what Charlie thought cleaning was. He nodded, and stood once again. This time, leaving. He smiled the whole way home. He wasn't sure if it was pride because he got his plan to work, or if it was because he had feelings for Charlie and they were about to hook up. He quickly shook his head. 'Feelings for Charlie? That's crazy.' He tried to reassure himself. But something was there, keeping him from completely dismissing the thought.


	2. The Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's plan is officially put in motion as he and Charlie hook up. However, sparks fly, and Mac is even more confused than when they started. 
> 
> *smut*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second installment that no one asked for yet, just to get the ball rolling I suppose.

Flowers? No. No flowers. Wine? Champagne? What the hell do you bring to a gay hook-up with your buddy? Condoms. Mac also decided to bring a lot of beer, in case Charlie wanted to be drunk for it. 

Charlie, however, was already drunk. And high on glue. He had rushed around his apartment after he got Mac's text, throwing away garbage, clothes, dishes and anything else that was on the floor. He hid cat food under the bed, and threw a frightening number of rats out the window. He didn't have any other sheets for the bed, so he turned them inside out and put them back on. Not having any cologne, he spritzed himself with windex. He had also taped The Waitress's face up throughout the apartment. "Soon my love. Soon." He whispered. 

Mac slowly knocked on the door, sweating bullets. Charlie opened it, and invited Mac onto the bed. 

"Wait, wait. Charlie, did you take a shower first?"

"Oh goddamn I knew I was forgetting something." He began taking off his clothes, stuffing them into the trash bag. 

"You don't mind do you?" Mac thought he should absolutely mind, but his dick certainly did not. He shook his head, and Charlie continued undressing. He went under the sink and returned with Clorox wipes. He proceeded to wipe himself down with the lemon scented cleaning product. 

"Close enough." Mac said to himself. 

"Alright. So. Condoms?" Mac was brought out of the hypnotizing sight of Charlie's naked body and back into reality. 

"Yeah, uh, yeah, I got them." Mac replied. Charlie nodded.

"Can you undress me?" Mac asked suddenly without thinking. He was about to correct himself but Charlie was already unbuckling his belt. Mac grew hard at the sight before him. Then he realized Charlie didn't know how to undo the belt. Mac did it himself. After his shoes and pants were off, Charlie pulled off Mac's shirt and underwear. Mac couldn't believe this was actually happening. Charlie seemed unusually lax. 

"Hey, are you still okay with this?" Mac asked. 

"Yeah of course. I mean The Waitress doesn't have a huge penis but I can work with what's here." Mac couldn't help but smile pridefully at "huge". 

The two men were standing naked in front of the bed. They weren't sure where to start, but Mac led the event. He climbed into the bed, Charlie following. Mac decided to end the awkward silence and bent down in front of Charlie. He was already hard, so Mac started to suck his dick. Charlie was taken by surprise, but filled with pleasure. Mac started playing with Charlie's balls, and earned a throaty moan. Charlie was staring at the ceiling, where a picture of The Waitress was hung. Mac started to jerk Charlie off while sucking on his balls. Who was he kidding. Of course he was gay... but he didn't want this to end. Why?

Charlie accidentally looked down at Mac, and Mac was looking back up at him. He was nervous that Charlie would be taken out of his fantasy, lose his wood, and end the whole thing. But instead, he grabbed Mac's face, and thrusted in and out of his mouth. Mac was incredibly turned on by the sudden dominance. Charlie increased his pace, moaning, until he came in Mac's mouth, who greedily swallowed all of it. 

Charlie flipped Mac around and grabbed his ass. He leaned over to Mac's ear:

"You ready, Mac?" He asked, out of breath. Mac nodded so fast he could've gotten whiplash. Mac was surprised that Charlie was taking so much control, but then he remembered he was fantasizing about The Waitress. Wait. If he was thinking about her, why did he call him Mac? Mac's mind raced as Charlie slid a condom on and lubed it up. Mac was ripped from his confused thoughts when Charlie entered him a bit too hard and fast. He groaned in pain, but the pain was soon replaced by pleasure as Charlie slowed his pace to a gentle thrusting motion. 

"Fuck!" Mac yelled.  
"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
Mac's heart skipped a beat when he realized Charlie was actually worried about him. He turned his head and met Charlie's concerned eyes.  
"No. No it's fine."  
"Are you sure? Cause we can stop. I think I have enough paint left for the both of us if you'd rather-"  
"Shut up and fuck me!" Mac screamed, a bit too loud. Charlie was startled, but quickly followed the direction. Moans and heavy breathing filled the room.  
"Yeah you like that?" Charlie asked in between breaths.  
"Fuck, yes." Mac whined.  
"Oh, Mac, you are so-" Charlie stopped and tried to cover up with a grunt. There it was again! Charlie was using his name! Why was Mac so happy about this? He should've been weirded out. He decided to stop thinking about it as he realized he was getting closer to the finish line.  
"Are you close?" He asked Charlie.  
"Unh, yeah!" He answered. Mac slammed his hips against Charlie's in an effort to help them finish. It didn't take much. Charlie filled Mac's ass with jizz, and the feeling of it sent Mac over the edge. They both collapsed onto each other in a sweaty pile of man. They both slowly returned to reality as Mac realized something.  
"Charlie... isn't this Dee's apartment?"  
"Yes it is, turkeys." Dee answered from the couch.  
"Oh, hey Dee!" Charlie answered. Mac was not sure what to do. His mind was completely blank, his face was hot, it was like he was having an out-of-body experience and was unable to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want more chapters or other stories!


	3. Sweet Dee Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee decides not to say anything about Mac and Charlie's "situation", but instead offers some advice to the guys. (Part One: Mac)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having some ideas about where to take the story so I think I'm just gonna write when I have an update!

"Dee?" Mac finally piped up.  
"How long...how long have you been here?" He swallowed hard. 

"I walked in right around the time you were yelling at Charlie to 'fuck you in the ass'?" Mac stared up at the ceiling, contemplating all the possible ways this could play out. Charlie leaned over to him.  
"Are you okay?" He whispered. Mac nodded slowly. Charlie nodded back. He rose from the bed, a blanket wrapped around his waist. 

"You want some paint Dee?" 

"You know what? I had a big breakfast I'm gonna have to pass." Charlie shook his head at Dee. He disappeared into the bathroom. Mac sat up in bed to see Dee staring back at him, eyebrows raised. Mac closed his eyes and blushed. 

"Charlie, huh?"  
"Dee, listen-"  
"No, no, don't explain yourself."  
"What?"  
"I won't say anything." Mac decided not to question her silence.  
"Hey Dee? Can I talk to you about some-" The toilet flushed and the bathroom door swung open. Mac flopped back down. 

"I should, uh, I should head down to Paddy's and open." Charlie slowly left the apartment. Both Mac and Dee were shocked at how well he could read the room. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Dee asked.  
"This?" Mac pulled the blanket out of his lap to expose himself, all 10 inches fully erect.  
"Holy shit. Is that...from Charlie?" Mac nodded and winced at the same time.  
"That's not all. I think he likes me."  
"Wait, like, 'like-like'? OMG!"  
"Shut up, bird. When we were having sex, he was supposed to pretend that I was The Waitress. But he kept saying my name! Why do you think he did that?" Mac sat up in bed and, embarrassed, covered himself back up.  
"I don't know, Mac. Maybe he does like you." "You think so?" Mac grinned, but shook his head. "I changed my mind. Explain yourself: why were you having sex in the first place?"  
"Uh, so I had this idea that we would hook up, so he could finally "bang The Waitress", and I could find out if I was gay." Dee shot him a look. "Ok, ok I know I am. But I'm scared, Dee!"  
"Why? It seems like you both have feelings..."  
"But this wasn't supposed to happen! It was just supposed to be stupid sex! Not stupid love."  
"Wait, LOVE?! Mac, do you LOVE him?" Mac didn't want to answer. Instead, he flopped down onto the pillows. It seemed he would be doing that a lot this morning. He noticed the pillow smelled like Charlie. He got butterflies again and slapped himself in the face.  
"Woah!" Dee gasped at the sudden action.  
"I can't! I can't love him! I don't, I won't!"  
Mac held his head in his hands and Dee frowned at him. She felt bad that one of her best friends was stuck in this rut.  
"Mac, are you afraid of being in love?" He slowly lifted his head out of his palms.  
"What? Dee, that's crazy."  
"Is it? This is your first gay crush it's understandable that you're scared."  
"Shut up, Dee." Now angry, he tore the sheets off him and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. Dee decided she would give Charlie some advice as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like always, let me know what you think!


	4. Sweet Dee Helps Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee decides not to say anything about Mac and Charlie's "situation", but instead offers some advice to the guys. (Part Two: Charlie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this so let me what you think and leave kudos if you enjoy :)

Charlie sat on the couch. Alone in the apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened the day before. He couldn't believe it happened on that very bed. Charlie sighed, looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes, and let his hand drift downward towards his throbbing erection. He wasn't sure why Mac made him feel this way, but he sure was making a larger-than-life impact on Charlie. He pulled his dick out of his dirty, torn up boxers and began to stroke. He thought about the sweet little noises Mac made underneath him. He thought about the warm wet surprise of the other man'a mouth. He thought about the way the mattress swayed underneath them, almost like it was encouraging them. Finally, he thought about Mac being on his hands and knees in front of him, his own cum oozing out of Mac's ass. As Charlie finished, Dee walked in

"Woah! Goddamn Charlie that's disgusting!"

"Shit, sorry, Dee."

"Whatever. Hey, we need to talk." Dee sat on the bed, then remembering what went down, shot up and sat at the counter. Charlie got up and went into the bathroom. 

"About what?" Charlie asked from the bathroom.   
"Mac." Silence. Then, Charlie poked his head out the doorway of the bathroom, looked at Dee for a second, and nodded.   
"So what's going on, on your end?"  
"My end?" Dee realized Charlie didn't know that she had talked to Mac already.   
"I mean what's going on, how are you feeling?"   
"I'm kinda freakin out, Dee. I didn't know this was gonna happen!"  
"Why did you agree to this "agreement" then?" He looked at the floor.   
"Dee, I didn't know what was going on. I was high on like, two whole tubes of glue." There was uncertainty in his voice, almost like he was wanting to convince himself as well as Deandra.   
"But Charlie, you could've said something when he texted you, or showed up at your apartment. You cleaned for him to come over!" She calmed herself down, not wanting to attack Charlie.   
"I don't know. I don't know, okay?! There was just something in my head, or my heart, or my dick, probably. It wouldn't let me say no! I guess I wanted it to happen, but I don't know why! I'm not gay!"  
"What about The Waitress?"  
"I don't know. She never paid attention to me anyways. Mac does, he wants this to continue." Dee saw a smile form on Charlie's face, but then quickly disappear.   
"Maybe you should...embrace it then?" She waited to gauge Charlie's reaction. He seemed almost excited that she was encouraging him.   
"I will, Dee."  
"One more question, Charlie."  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"Do you love him?"   
He fumbled with some words before calmly leaving the apartment.


	5. Going to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Mac and Charlie were scared to show up at the bar for work. Once they are both at the bar, the vibe changes from relaxed to uncomfortable. Mac has a fit.

Mac tried to pretend nothing was wrong on his way to Paddy's Pub. He listened to the radio, and tried to think about other things. It wasn't working.

Charlie drove to the bar with Dee. He was grateful that she was so cool with everything.  
"How do you feel about seeing Mac?"  
"Uhh... it's like a mix of excitement and nerves. Like on the first day of school or something."  
The rest of the car ride was silent. His stomach flipped when they pulled into the parking lot. He saw Mac's car was already there. That made it worse.

Mac was behind the bar cleaning the counter. Dennis was sitting at the bar having a beer. Frank was sitting next to Dennis. Mac's ears got hot as he heard someone fumble with the door. Charlie walked in, and Dee followed. Mac couldn't take his eyes off Charlie.

"Hey, guys." He nodded at Dennis and Frank. He glanced at Mac, and his face flushed when he found Mac staring at him.

"Hey Charlie. Bathroom stalls need cleaning." Dennis said from the bar. Charlie nodded, and made eye contact with Mac. He couldn't avert his eyes anymore. They held eye contact for what seemed like years.

"Is this a staring contest?" Frank asked, confused. Charlie's eyes darted to Franks, and then to Dee. He went into the back office.

"I'll go check on him." Dee said, walking to the back office. She entered the room and Charlie had his head in his hands at the desk. She closed the door.  
"You're gonna have to play it cooler than that. That was extremely uncomfortable."  
"I know that, Dee, you stupid bitch. I panicked. I was completely cool and calm, but when I looked into his eyes, that all went in the garbage. I couldn't move."  
"Well maybe go clean the bathroom and it'll take your mind off things." Charlie nodded. Dee left the office, Charlie right behind her.  
"Dennis, Frank, Mac." His throat was dry. Mac threw himself into cleaning the counter to avoid eye contact. Charlie just stared up at the ceiling.

Dennis looked up from his beer to see the two guys going to great lengths to avoid looking at each other. He could tell there was a weird energy in the air but he had no idea why.  
"You guys alright?" He looked at Mac and then Charlie. Charlie started laughing and went into the bathroom. Mac stared at the bathroom door, until Dennis snapped his fingers in front of his face to bring him out of the trance.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah... yeah, yeah, yes! Yes! I'm good." Without taking his eyes off the door, he rushed into the bathroom.  
"What the hell was that about?" Frank looked at Dennis and Dee.  
"I bet they're just tired or something no big deal." Dee replied. Dennis and Frank still looked confused, but didn't care enough to investigate further.

Charlie was cleaning the mirror when Mac walked in. He jumped and dropped his rag. Mac rushed towards him, looking angry. He grabbed Charlie by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the ground. Charlie yelped when he made contact with the bathroom floor. Mac bent down next to Charlie, and climbed on top of him. Mac put his hand over Charlie's mouth to quiet him, and his brow furrowed. Mac could tell that Charlie was scared and it turned him on. Mac slowly removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. Charlie was relieved, until Mac pulled away and punched Charlie in the chest.  
"What are you doing to me? Why do I feel like this?" Mac growled at Charlie, who did not know what to say.  
"Feel like what?" He asked. Mac sighed, frustrated, but kissed Charlie once more on the way out of the bathroom. He went straight into the alley.  
Charlie was still sitting on the floor when Dee came in.  
"What happened? Did you guys have sex again?"  
"I'm not sure what's going on. He threw me on the ground, but then kissed me, but then he hit me, and then kissed me again?"  
"Oh, my god. Are you okay?" Charlie nodded.  
"Well, he's never had gay feelings before. You're his first gay crush, I guess, and he's probably all kinds of frustrated. But he still cares about you, he's just mad at himself for having these kinds of feelings after being so religious all his life. He's confused and scared. Just let him sort himself out, he'll get better." Charlie nodded again and Dee smiled. She got up and left Charlie alone in the bathroom.

Out in the alley, Mac kicked the dumpster and broke some boxes. He paced back and forth angrily before sitting up against the dumpster. The asphalt was warm under him. He had no idea why he hurt Charlie. Mac thought for a minute, and blamed it on the heat. He didn't know what would be waiting for him when he went back into the bar, and he decided to wait a minute before going back inside. Dee walked Charlie out of the bathroom. He was rubbing his chest and she got him some ice. "Woah. What happened in there?" Dennis looked from Sweet Dee to Charlie. "I fell." "He fell." They said almost in unison. Dennis furrowed his brow. "Where's Mac?" He asked. Charlie and Dee shrugged. Only five seconds after, the alley door opened slowly. Mac walked in, teary-eyed. He held his chin up in hope that the gang wouldn't notice. He made eye contact with Dee. "Charlie?" He said quietly. The smaller man turned his head, a confused look on his face. "I'm gonna go get some cleaning supplies. Since you're the janitor, I need you to come with me." The rest of the gang acted like an audience, silently watching the strange behavior. "You two bangin?" Frank asked, looking at the two men. A lump formed in Charlie's throat and he swallowed hard. Mac flushed. Dee started laughing in an attempt to make everyone see it as a joke. Mac and Charlie started laughing too, a little too enthusiastically. "Of course not!" Mac finally said. Dennis and frank shrugged and went back to their drinks. Mac nodded at Dee before grabbing Charlie's sleeve and taking him outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and maybe I'll continue it/write more!


End file.
